


Gratitude

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, possibly the sappiest thing I have ever written in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her husband, the man she would make a family with. More than anything, she wanted to provide for him in a way no one else could. [Vaike/Robin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

When it came to the culinary arts, Robin's skills were...average.

Sure, she wasn't quite the disaster Sully was whenever she stepped into the mess hall. Robin knew how to season and stir, knew the approximate amount of measurements required for one recipe or another. Still, she was by no means extraordinary, unlike some of the other women in their ranks. Mouths would water at the faintest scent of Olivia's gooseberry pies, and soldiers would swarm around Lissa whenever she baked honey cakes for dessert. Tharja could season soups to absolute perfection, Maribelle could whip up the heartiest of breakfasts...even Panne, a practical foreigner to all things human, knew how to brew a divine pot of tea, helping the other Shepherds relax after a rough day of travel.

Robin could do all those things, but it was never anything the other Shepherds would rave about. There would be the occasional ' _thanks for cooking dinner!_ ' from one stray soldier or another (probably Stahl...usually Stahl), but nothing more. And nothing less.

That wouldn't have been such a problem before. Robin didn't mind her cooking, and she enjoyed helping out wherever she could around the Shepherds' latest campsite. So what if she didn't receive boundless praise for her work in the kitchen? The countless lives she had saved in their campaign against Gangrel more than made up for it. Soldier after soldier (and even most of the Shepherds) had approached her after the war and thanked her for her ingenious war strategies.

But she hadn’t been married then, and there was definitely no need for war tactics when Ylisse was in era of rebuilding for a peaceful future. Not that her husband minded her lack of excellence in the cooking domain. He was a fine enough cook as is, and was more than pleased to cook for his wife day after day. Roasted chicken seasoned with cloves, stuffed duck glazed with honey…Robin’s taste buds were more than satisfied every night. She could hardly believe that, perhaps before Chrom had found her, she could have sampled anything more scrumptious.

And even though baking wasn’t his specialty, he’d even baked her a dozen strawberry cupcakes for her birthday, complete with a decadent cheesecake frosting smeared across the tops. His face had been covered in flour when he offered it to her, and his eyes practically gleamed when she told him they were better than anything she had eaten at camp.

Now however, his birthday was coming up, and it was their first together as a married couple. Robin knew all the meals and desserts he liked, but that was hardly the point. She wanted – no, _needed_ the food to be superb, to be the best thing he’d ever had. It was a bit archaic, but Robin wanted to be that wife whose cooking skills were envied. She wanted to watch her husband anxiously await his supper as she set his food down, watch him hum with pleasure as soon as his meal touched his lips.

She just – she really wanted to make him happy. He was her husband, the man she would make a family with. More than anything, she wanted to provide for him in a way no one else could.

“Robin, are you sure you don’t need any help?” Lissa asked the day before her husband’s birthday. She often came over to visit the pair, now that Sully was with child and Maribelle was off on her honeymoon with Lon’qu, “I mean, Vaike is ridiculously over the moon in-love with you! I don’t think he really cares if you don’t cook his birthday dinner by yourself. And besides, you and I make a great team in the kitchen. Remember those biscuits and gravy we made a few months back? Everyone stuffed themselves silly within an hour – they couldn’t get enough of them!”

“You forget: all I really did was stir,” Robin replied, shaking her head, “You’re the one that did everything else.”

“Oh yeah,” Lissa affirmed as she placed her fingers against the curve of her jaw, “Still, you were a great help. I wouldn’t have made half of that batch if it weren’t for your expert brewing abilities.”

“Brewing? I’m not a witch,” Robin chuckled, “But that’s not the point, Lissa. I just want to make one _really_ great meal for Vaike as his wife, by myself. I think it’s something he would really appreciate.”

“Yeah, yeah, I understand,” Lissa smiled, nodding, “Guys like it when their ladies make stuff for them – huh, you know, maybe I should give Gaius something! Make him admit he likes me with some awesome needlework!”

Robin laughed once more, “That’s the spirit, Lissa!”

Vaike came home from training later that evening, his body smeared in mud and gravel. When Robin offered to clean him up, Vaike was more than thrilled to comply. He soaked in their solid wooden tub for a good half an hour, and hummed whenever Robin’s fingers dug into his scalp.

“So,” Robin started as she scrubbed his back, taking in each and every little scar decorating his shoulders and neck, “Tomorrow’s your birthday.”

Vaike hummed, “Mmhmm, it sure is.”

When Vaike didn’t say anything else, Robin asked, “Gotta any plans?”

Her husband snorted, cocking his head so she could see one eye peek from over his shoulder, “Like I’d make any without _you_.  Why, you gotta a – ”

He paused mid-sentence, his eye widening. Another moment passed before he gasped and swirled his body towards her. Water jumped from the tub and splashed onto the floor, a few stray droplets hitting Robin’s face and soaking into her clothes. She didn’t dwell on it however, the feel of Vaike’s damp hands on top her arms taking the whole of her attention. She looked up, captured by Vaike’s wide smile and glossy eyes.

“You have a surprise for me, baby doll?” Vaike inquired, pulling her closer until their noses were touching and Robin’s breasts brushed against the tub, “Ooo, you gotta tell me!”

Robin giggled as he squirmed inside the rippling warm water. This is exactly the reaction she had hoping for, and her heart swelled in adoration for the man before her. He was so vibrant, so excited at the possibility of a surprise…that energy, that life was something she never wanted to see extinguished.

“If I tell you, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise, Vaike,” Robin replied, kissing him on the nose before pulling away from his grasp, “You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out.”

Vaike blinked, taking in Robin’s teasing smile. It wasn’t long before a similar expression drifted over his face, a mischievous sparkle fixed at the corner of his eyes, “Oh, I don’t know if I have to wait…I think I could get it out of you somehow.”

“Hmm? And just what kind of devilish scheme do you have cooking in that brain of yours?” Robin drawled, crossing her arms and ready to take on any challenge. There wasn’t much he could do from the tub anyway besides drench her clothes or tangle her hair.

“I think I remember someone in this room has a _really_ sensitive waist,” Vaike began, his eyes dropping down to the sash tying Robin’s robe, “Think I could get anything out of them if my fingers find the right area.”

“Like I’m going to get close enough for you to try,” Robin said as she stepped away from the tub, turning around and walking towards their bedroom, “I’ll just leave you alone and –”

She heard water splash against the tub and the sound of fat droplets falling back into the soapy pool. Robin whipped around, just a tad more surprised than she should be.

Vaike stood in the tub, completely naked and sopping wet. His smile bordered on predatory, though his eyes remained cheerful and eager. He lifted one foot out of the water and took a step forward, his shadow flickering in the bright candlelight.

Honestly, with the kind of husband she had, what else could she expect?

“Vaike, you are soaking wet and naked!” Robin tried to sound angry, but given the situation, she had to do her best to stifle the laugh looming at the bottom of her throat, “I swear, you better not take another step or I’l _leeekk_!”

Robin didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as Vaike charged forward and scooped her into his arms. His lips found hers a moment later, and his fingers worked their way underneath her sash. The kiss was sloppy and wet, but Robin still giggled against his mouth nonetheless, goosebumps traveling across her arms to the base of her spine.

“So - gonna tell me, or do I _really_ have to force it out of you?” Vaike whispered into her neck. Robin’s hands were pushed into his bare chest and her feet grazed the curve of his waist. It wasn’t like she and the other Shepherds didn’t see his body every day, but…well, seeing Vaike this unguarded, so very much into her and what she had in store for him…

“Bring it on, tiger,” Robin whispered back.

Vaike responded with a growl, and the rest of their evening was spent underneath damp sheets.

When Robin woke up a few hours later, she could hardly make out Vaike’s form on the other side of the bed. Their window was closed, the curtains were drawn, and only a sliver of the moon was visible from the outside. Robin wanted to kiss Vaike’s forehead and ruffle his hair, ask him if he wanted some of the leftover boar he’d salted yesterday, but an idea crossed her mind as her fingers hovered above his head. They hadn’t eaten before falling asleep, and Vaike could sleep for days if no one disturbed him - he would have quite the appetite when she woke him up tomorrow morning. 

She tentatively pulled her hand away from her husband, tempted to trace the curve of his jaw or kiss his cheek before she climbed out of the bed. But then her surprise would be ruined, and she really wanted to do something special for his birthday, something no one else had done before. Robin would have to be patient - she could wait a few more hours to touch his face again. 

Her feet tiptoed against the cold floor as she slithered out of their bedroom. The door made the slightest of creaks and Robin cringed when she heard Vaike shuffle around in their bed. He'd often reach out to her in their sleep, and she would either wake up to an arm draped over her waist or a leg tangled in-between hers. Robin didn't mind - she enjoyed the constant affection, the desire to be near her at all times. In a way, it helped her feel better for all the years she had lost beforehand. Unlike others, she had no memories of familial hugs or childhood kisses, of puppy love or schoolgirl crushes. But with Vaike, there was always some silly excuse to touch her and sit beside her. Before they had married, he'd insist he was protecting the Shepherd's "second-best asset." Afterwards, he'd laugh and say he hardly needed a reason to be beside his wife.

" _I'm in love with you!_ " he'd shout in front of all their friends. His eyes would gleam without a trace of embarrassment, his voice hearty and rich, " _Ain't no luckier man alive as long as I have you here with me!_ "

His unguarded heart was something Robin couldn't help but admire. And, perhaps, that was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him. 

With those thoughts in mind - of his soft laugh against her neck as they settled in for the night, of his hand intertwined with hers as they walked alongside a stream - Robin prepared her husband's birthday feast as quietly as she could. All of it was mildly simple, something they could pack and eat on a blanket on the fields outside of the Capital. Roast beef sandwiches on sourdough bread, cornbread baked with honey and cinnamon, baked apple slices and mashed sweet potatoes...everything she remembered Vaike taking a liking to, everything she had at her disposal in their quaint kitchen space...she cooked and baked it all. And hopefully, out of all the dishes she had prepared and stuffed inside two large woven baskets, he would find something he couldn't get enough of. 

By the time Robin was finished, the night sky was dissolving and making way for the first rays of sunshine. While not particularly tired, Robin thought it best if she scurried back into the bedroom. That way, her surprise could have its full effect. 

But her thoughts scattered as she opened the door and almost walked into her husband. He was rubbing at his eyes when he looked down at her, a groggy smile blossoming onto his face. He tried to wipe his hair out of his face, but as soon as his hand left his forehead, it fell back into his eyes and scrapped against his cheeks. 

"Hey," he said, leaning down and kissing the corner of her forehead, "Missed you when I woke up. Why ya up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Robin replied, "You usually don't get up unless you have to, and everyone knows today's your birth -"

" _My surprise!_ " Vaike exclaimed, his voice a little too loud for Robin to handle. His hands soon latched onto her shoulders, his eyes sparkling like diamonds. Had it been a little earlier on in their relationship, Robin might have blushed. Still, her heart fluttered as he planted a kiss on her lips, the gesture earnest and lively. When he pulled back, he was all but laughing, his face directed towards the kitchen, "You were working on it while I was asleep, weren't ya, baby doll? Oh man, the gods really did give me the greatest wife of all time! Is it okay if I look now, Robin?"

Robin giggled - she couldn't help it! How could any man be this adorable in the morning? "Sure, birthday boy. Just...close your eyes and take my hand. I'll tell you when you can open them, and no peeking!"

She wagged her finger in front of his face for emphasis and Vaike chuckled, kissing her fingertip before shutting his eyes, "Alright, alright! I get it - Ol' Vaike won't spoil it."

As Robin led Vaike out to the kitchen, a fresh wave of nerves filled her stomach and pricked her heart. What if he didn't like any of it? What if it was average, like all of her cooking attempts beforehand? She wanted Vaike's first birthday with her to be special, but if she couldn't even get the food right...

With a steady breath, she squeezed his hand and plastered on a smile, prepared for whatever reaction Vaike would throw her way, "Okay...feel free to look!"

Vaike's eyes snapped open before the last syllable left her throat. When his eyes fell onto the table however, his smile softened and almost faded. Robin ignored the urge to hold her stomach, afraid it might flip and squirm if Vaike so much as frowned. When he took a step towards the table, Robin followed along and looked onto her labor of love. 

In front of the woven baskets, at the very edge of table was a chocolate cake sprinkled with powered sugar, the words ' _Happy Birthday, Vaike!_ ' scrawled out in an iced, yellow frosting Robin had found at the market. Beside the cake was a small box tied with a white ribbon. That gift wasn't as important as the meal, but Robin never went into any battlefield without a back-up plan. And her husband's birthday was no exception. 

"You...you made this for me?" Vaike's voice was quiet as he turned back to Robin, his face a touch more unreadable than usual. One hand hovered above the cake, one finger smudging the beginning of his frosted name, "This cake - the food in those baskets?"

"Yes," Robin nodded, her throat growing tight. She tried to say something else, but with the way he was looking at her...oh gods, he didn't like he, did he? Maybe she should have went with lemon instead. She remembered him saying that he - 

A pair of strong arms circled her waist and rough skin nestled into the base of her neck before she had the chance to speak. Robin's heart squirmed as Vaike's hold on her tightened, his fingers curling around her nightgown. He took in a shaky breath, breathing in her scent, "Thank you, Robin. This is...this is amazing."

When he pulled away, Robin was surprised to see his eyes shining with what looked like unshead tears. While Vaike was an emotional and spontaneous man, he rarely cried. The last time might have been after Emmeryn's death - he had told Robin why he decided to join the Shepherds, how he was inspired by Emmeryn's strength and resolve. Then, he had been grieving, huddled close to Chrom and Lissa and offering his condolences through calloused hands on their shoulder. But now, with his smile soft and affectionate, it seemed thoughts of grief and sadness were the furthest thing from his mind. 

"You like it?" Robin asked, cocking her head to the side, "But you haven't tried any of it yet!"

"Of course I like it - _you_ made all of this! For _me_!" Vaike wrapped one arm around her and led her to the corner of the table, looking over the cake and baskets again, "Why wouldn't I like it? No one has ever been so thoughtful when it comes to my birthday. The Vaike...I mean, _I_ really love it. And hell, you even wrote my name all fancy! Only the most amazing wife could ever be that...well, amazing!"

Robin's cheeks warmed at Vaike's compliments, a gentle smile slipping onto her face. Her nerves faded as he took a slice of cake and offered another to her. At first, she was hesitant to take a bite, a little afraid that despite Vaike's approval, it would be bland and tasteless. But a quick look at her husband revealed that all her doubts had been silly - he shoved generous mouthfuls past his lips, a few chocolate crumbs sticking to the corners of his mouth and chin.

"You should bake more often, baby doll!" Vaike said in-between bites. He swallowed down another bite and licked his lips, his smile never leaving his face, "This is delicious! Way better than all of the stuff I've made."

"Really?" Curious, Robin dug her fork into her own piece and bit into the moist cake. It _was_ delicious, like something out of a professional bakery. Which kind of surprised Robin - she hadn't done anything exceptional. Well, except...

"Did you put anything special in it?" Vaike questioned as he finished off his first piece, eyeing the baskets in front of him, "Can I try some of the other stuff?"

"We should probably wait for lunch with those," Robin chuckled, pressing one hand into Vaike's bare bicep, "And as for anything special, well...you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course!" Vaike replied. Though, with his tone so jovial, it would be a hard promise to keep. 

Robin set her plate down on the table, and picked up the small box beside the cake. She cradled it with both hands and turned back to Vaike, stretching out her arms until her fingers grazed his chest. 

"I...I made everything here as I was thinking of you," Robin whispered, watching as Vaike's hands now hovered above hers, "So I guess you can say the special ingredient was you."

"Huh, no joke?" Vaike's voice cracked as he took the box out of her hands and untied the ribbon. When he opened the lid, the inside revealed two charms attached to a glimmering silver chain. One was of a tomahawk, Vaike's usual axe of choice. And the other was of a robin, a cluster of tiny rubies making up its breast. Vaike pulled out the charms, one finger gliding over the smooth craftsmanship. 

"I know you're not usually one for jewelry," Robin continued on, taking his silence as quiet appreciation, "But I hope you might make an exception for this. I think...I thought it would look nice on you."

Vaike's eyes flickered over hers before he lifted his arm up to her chest, holding the two charms between his fingertips. The silver chain dangled beneath, and his smile pressed into the bottom of his cheeks, "Could you put it on for me?"

Robin returned his smile and took the charms from his fingers, "Sure. Turn around, please."

And when she had finished clasping it on, watching as the charms shimmered in the soft candlelight, Robin kissed her husband's shoulder and breathed out, "Happy birthday, Vaike." 

A moment passed before Vaike grabbed onto her hands and wrapped them around his middle. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was smiling and that perhaps, his eyes were glossed over in tears once again. 

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Vaike muttered back. He pulled one of her hands up to his face and kissed it, his lips dry, "You know that, right?"

"And you're the same for me," she replied, a single tear streaking her cheek. She paused, allowing the quiet, blissful moment to surround them a little bit longer. She had done it - she had made her husband happy all on her own.

His gratitude was something she would stitch into the corners of her heart, remember when her thoughts drifted to the life she could have had before. She might not be the best cook (and truth be told, the potatoes were a little overcooked and the roast beef needed a tad more salt), but Vaike loved and appreciated her nonetheless. 

In his eyes, she was perfect. And when Robin was around him, she could believe it, average cooking skills and all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I'm a little embarrassed right now because this is so incredibly sappy. I mean, I'm such a helpless romantic, but I often don't write up such overtly cutesy fluff? I don't know, I'm really comfortable reading stuff like this, but I'm not sure about writing it...is it even any good? Haha...
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be out a month ago for Vaike's birthday, but I'm a terrible person who keeps writing block every five seconds. It was also supposed to be WAY shorter than this, but of course, the characters have a life of their own. I also thought about actually writing out the off-screen smut but it's been so long since I've tried to write smut :'D I would definitely be more embarrassed than I already am right now.
> 
> I also used this story to explore why I think Robin would find Vaike romantically attractive, especially in regards to his touch. I think she would want someone that wouldn't shy away from being affectionate or showering her with compliments. She doesn't remember what that's like - to be held or kissed or reassured - and Vaike would provide that for her in a way no one else could. Also, him being easy on the eyes certainly wouldn't hurt XD
> 
> Well, that's that. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
